1984
Champions Major League Baseball *World Series: Detroit Tigers over San Diego Padres (4-1); Alan Trammell, MVP *American League Championship Series MVP: Kirk Gibson *National League Championship Series MVP: Steve Garvey *All-Star Game, July 10 at Candlestick Park: National League, 3-1; Gary Carter, MVP Other champions *Caribbean World Series: Águilas del Zulia (Venezuela) *College World Series: Cal State-Fullerton *Japan Series: Hiroshima Toyo Carp over Hankyu Braves (4-3) *Little League World Series: Seoul National, Seoul, South Korea *Summer Olympic Games at Los Angeles, California (demonstration sport): Japan (1st), United States (2nd), Chinese Taipei (3rd) Awards and honors *'Most Valuable Player' **Willie Hernández (AL) **Ryne Sandberg (NL) *'Cy Young Award' **Willie Hernández (AL) **Rick Sutcliffe (NL) *'Rookie of the Year' **Alvin Davis (AL) **Dwight Gooden (NL) *'Manager of the Year Award' **Sparky Anderson (AL) **Jim Frey (NL) MLB Statistical Leaders |} Major League Baseball final standings |} |} Events *January 10 - Luis Aparicio, Don Drysdale and Harmon Killebrew are elected to the Hall of Fame by the Baseball Writers Association of America. *March 8 - Two outstanding defensive players, shortstop Pee Wee Reese and catcher Rick Ferrell, are elected to the Hall of Fame by the Special Veterans Committee. Reese hit .269 in 16 seasons with the Dodgers in Brooklyn and Los Angeles, while Ferrell batted .281 with just 28 home runs in 18 seasons for the Browns, Red Sox and Senators. *May 24 - The Detroit Tigers reach 35-5, a record pace, including Jack Morris throwing a no-hitter early in the season against the Chicago White Sox, en route to cruising to a franchise-record 104 victories. That team featured the great double play combination of shortstop Alan Trammell and second baseman Lou Whitaker; the duo would play together a record 19 seasons. The team also featured relief ace Willie Hernandez, who won the 1984 American League Cy Young Award and Most Valuable Player just one year after pitching on the Philadelphia Phillies' National League championship club. *July 10 - At Candlestick Park, on the 50th anniversary of Carl Hubbell's legendary five consecutive strikeouts in the 1934 All-Star Game, National League pitchers Fernando Valenzuela and Dwight Gooden combine to fan six batters in a row for a new All-Star Game record in the NL's 3–1 triumph over the American League. After Valenzuela whiffs Dave Winfield, Reggie Jackson and George Brett in the 4th inning, Gooden, the youngest All-Star ever at age 19, fans Lance Parrish, Chet Lemon and Alvin Davis in the 5th inning. Gary Carter is named the Game MVP. *September 17 - Reggie Jackson, at age 38, becomes the 13th player in major league history to record 500 home runs. No. 500 comes against Kansas City Royals pitcher Bud Black. Jackson's home run occurs exactly 17 years after he got his first career hit. *September 17 - Rookie pitcher Dwight Gooden of the New York Mets strikes out 16 Philadelphia Phillies in a 2-1 loss at Philadelphia. After fanning 16 Pittsburgh Pirates five days earlier, Gooden ties a major league record with 32 strikeouts in two consecutive games. *October 14 - Kirk Gibson blasts two upper-decks home runs at Tiger Stadium in Game Five of the 1984 World Series, to lead the Detroit Tigers to an 8-4 victory over the San Diego Padres and its first World Championship since 1968. Gibson is selected the Series MVP. Movies *''The Natural'' Births Deaths *February 26 - Joe Kuhel, 77, first baseman for the Washington Senators and Chicago White Sox known for strong defense, batted .300 three times *March 18 - Charlie Lau, 50, renowned hitting instructor, with the White Sox since 1981, who earned fame as the Kansas City Royals batting coach (1971–78) where his star pupil was George Brett *March 20 - Stan Coveleski, 94, Hall of Fame pitcher who had five 20-win seasons with the Indians and Senators, and led Cleveland to the 1920 World Series championship with three victories over the Brooklyn Dodgers; spitballer led AL in ERA twice and strikeouts once *June 17 - Jim Hegan, 63, 5-time All-Star catcher for the Indians known for outstanding defense; later a Yankees coach and scout *July 31 - Beans Reardon, 86, National League umpire from 1926 to 1949 who worked in five World Series; known for his colorful arguments and continued use of the outside chest protector *August 14 - Lynn McGlothen, 34, All-Star pitcher who had his best years with the St. Louis Cardinals and Chicago Cubs *August 16 - Tommie Aaron, 45, first baseman and left fielder who played for the Braves in Milwaukee and Atlanta; Braves coach since 1978, and younger brother of Hank Aaron *August 25 - Waite Hoyt, 84, Hall of Fame pitcher whose 237 victories included 20-win seasons for the Yankees in 1927-28; won six World Series games, giving up only two unearned runs in three complete games in the 1921 Series, and was a Reds broadcaster from 1942-1965 *September 7 - Joe Cronin, 77, Hall of Fame shortstop and manager, and AL president from 1959 to 1973, who batted .301 lifetime and had eight 100-RBI seasons; managed Senators to 1933 pennant at age 26, won 1946 flag with Boston, and was Red Sox president from 1948-1959 *October 1 - Walter Alston, 72, Hall of Fame manager who guided Dodgers teams to seven National League pennants and four World Series championships between 1954 and 1976; 2040 wins ranked behind only John McGraw in NL history upon retirement *October 1 - Billy Goodman, 58, All-Star infielder for the Red Sox and White Sox who won the 1950 AL batting title *October 13 - George Kelly, 89, Hall of Fame first baseman who batted over .300 six straight years with the New York Giants from 1921–26; led NL in RBI twice and home runs once, later a coach and scout *October 22 - Babe Pinelli, 89, National League umpire from 1935 to 1956, previously a Reds third baseman; he worked in six World Series, last calling balls and strikes on Don Larsen's perfect game in 1956 *October 26 - Gus Mancuso, 78, All-Star catcher who played on five pennant winners with the Cardinals and Giants *November 25 - Ival Goodman, 76, All-Star right fielder for the Cincinnati Reds who led NL in triples twice *November 30 - Chris Pelekoudas, 66, NL umpire from 1960 to 1975 who worked in two World Series and two NLCS *December 20 - Gonzalo Márquez, 38, Venezuelan first baseman who batted .625 in the 1972 postseason as an Oakland Athletics rookie